Current display systems such as projector systems and computer monitors have limitations when it comes to the size and quality of images they can display. The limitations result in a tradeoff between the size of a display and the quality of images presented on the display. More specifically, as the display size increases, the quality of the displayed image decreases. For example, the maximum resolution of a conference room projector system is currently 1024×768 image pixels. Regardless of the size of the display being projected from the projector, the resolution remains constant. Therefore, the same number of image pixels is used to display a projected image no matter what the size of the display. An increase in the display size (e.g., by backing up the projector) results in the stretching of each image pixel to cover a larger display surface, which degrades the quality of the image being displayed.
The maximum resolution of display systems is ever-increasing. However, the relative cost increases associated with systems providing increased display resolution beyond the current level of 1024×768 is significant to the extent that such systems are prohibitively expensive for many consumers.
Accordingly, a need exists for a way to provide an inexpensive, high-resolution, and scalable display.